


ix. outside the body

by kapteeni



Series: ghost— [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapteeni/pseuds/kapteeni
Summary: Shouyou smiles.





	ix. outside the body

Shouyou smiles. 

“Thank you,” he says, and the Shiroyasha fulfills his duty and grants his last request.


End file.
